R O Y A L S
by apolla and artemis
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio is the social care group kid, while Kise Ryouta is the rich bastard with the undeniable charm. Kikasa au based off the Kdrama "The Heirs".
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: **_© apolla and artemis. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of apolla and artemis._

* * *

**Royals**

**prologue**

_"Royalty is a government in which the attention of the nation is concentrated on one person doing interesting actions"_

-Walter Bagehot

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio hates his life.

He was absolutely certain that if the imbecile in front of him didn't decide on an order, instead of complaining about how fattening most of the combination sets were, he would explode and lose his temper again; and he couldn't afford to lose this job or get a deduct in his payroll.

They've been a month overdue on rent and if they fell behind anymore, it would put a strain on his mother's medical list; moreover, if she fails to take her medications her health would only deteriorate and she had started getting better too...

So with a deep breath, he asks for the customer's order through clenched teeth— only to wait another ten minutes before the dick wad ordered.

During his night shift of one of the many odd jobs he has, Kasamatsu plops wearily down on the sofa in the lounge after closing and cleaning shop. It was just his luck to receive work where all the annoying prissy little rich kids would frequent. He has no patience for disrespectful little punks whom didn't know how to respect their elders and made the lives of people, like himself, a living hell.

Despite how much he wants to complain, he can't because the pay here is just enough to save money for him and his mother to buy a plane ticket to be with his father in America. With any luck by the end of the summer, they would both be able to fly over there and leave their hard life behind in Japan.

As Kasamatsu sat, he wonders how his father is. He hasn't heard from him in such a long time and his mother always insists that it's due to work— earning for a good life for their family. Rolling his head from side to side he gets up and continues with closing perpetrations.

x

x

"Okaa-san…Taadaimaa.." Kasamatsu walks through the door, dumping off his work bag that carries his three work uniforms, including his school clothes and his school bag. He's about to head to bed, but instead goes to greet his mother properly.

Kicking off his shoes, He makes his way towards the kitchen and finds his mother slumped over the kotatsu, fast asleep. Sighing heavily, he smiles, stroking his mothers rapidly greying hair and realizes that she must've already taken her medication. He notices his dinner on the table and smiles warmly, picking her up easily and taking her to bed. He was going to tell her he got a good paycheck today but it could wait until tomorrow.

Putting the comforter around her, he takes his own blanket and drapes over her sleeping body for the unusual chilly night. He wouldn't be asleep for another two hours doing homework so he had no use for it. Kissing his mother's forehead he turns off the light and retreats to the only other room in the small apartment. He eats his food cold as he studies and finishes his homework.

It isn't much since summer break would be starting soon but later he, himself becomes too exhausted to even realize that he knocks out completely.

The next morning he wakes up to the smell of food and the sound of pots and pans clattering against the stove. He spent all night studying on the kitchen table that groggily, he notices that his work has been set off to the side.

"Ohaiyou Oka-san." He mumbles sleepily as his mother's cheery expression breaks into view. Kasamatsu isn't much of a morning person but when his mother smiles at him like that he can't help but smile back.

Such moments were few and far in between.

"Ohaiyou Yuki-chan." She chirps and he almost groans at the stupid girlish nickname but is too distracted by his mother's happy mood to notice. He hasn't seen her this happy in ages.

So it only meant one thing.

"Ottou-san called?" His question makes his mother's mood dull instantly but only for a second or two before she's back to her chipper mood.

"No, even better. I've arranged for you to go to him at the beginning of break."

"What? But we don't have enough money for the both of us?! We can't possib-"

"Yes, yes that's why I said _you_, yuki-chan."

"I can't just leave you here along Okaa-" Kasamatsu interjects before being interrupted by his mother.

"Oh nonsense Yuki-chan, I'm a grown woman I can take care of it's not until the end of the summer that I can join you two. Or maybe less if you see your father and get him to wire me the rest of the money." she declares and then adds, "Regardless I'll keep working for the Kise household until you two send for me. It will be perfect! You boys can clean and cook a grand meal. That way I don't have to do any work!"

His mother chuckles at the thought of well thought out plan.

Kasamatsu bites his lip tentatively, clearly uncertain, "Okaa-san I'm not leav-"

"Kasamatsu Yukio! You are going. This is not up for discussion. It's only for a few weeks more I promise." His mother smiles like an angel, therefore he unfortunately could not decline. With a nod, he continues to silently eat his breakfast.

x

x

_A couple of Weeks later_

Shit why was it so goddamn hot in LA? And how the hell was he supposed to find his father. His father hasn't returned or answered any of Kasamatsu's calls in the last few weeks before his departure and they were left with only an address he had left for letters years ago.

And with the only given address that's been written on the letters they've received years ago, Kasamatsu had no way of getting in contact with the old man.

Stepping through the doors of LAX, he swallows hard as an uneasy feeling forms in his gut while he looks for a way to get to the address on the paper.

* * *

The waves.

The current.

The ocean.

He could hear the water crash against the pier, the cry of the seagulls, the laughter of the people on shore. But most importantly he could hear his heart race against his chest, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins— freedom.

"Holy shit man, is that Ryouta?"

"Holy fuck it is!"

He doesn't look back, but he can feel that all-knowing smirk form on his lips as he swims forward towards the monstrous wave right in front of him.

The thing about surfing is that once you've come across a killer wave such as this. There was no turning back—The surfer knew it and the on lookers at shore knew it too.

It was either do or die and today Kise Ryouta was going to annihilate that wave.

x

x

"Yo Ryouta!"

His body jerks around as he walks up from the ocean, coming in contact with his American friend Johnny Michaels. Johnny was tall, beach blonde with a gangly body and blue eyes. Compared to Kise, he was the epitome of a typical American teenager.

"Hey! What's up Johnny!" Kise greets after giving his buddy a high five.

"Dude, you totally just demolished that wave." He says, "that was fucking amazing! You even impressed Michelle."

Johnny points to another strawberry blonde not far away from them. She's batting her eyelashes at Kise in a seductive manner as a small but flirtatious smile adorns her lips, greeting him with a silent hello.

Kise quirks an eyebrow, the ends of his lips tipping up into his own smirk; he wasn't at all surprised that Michelle Richards of all people would be interested in a guy like Kise.

Kise was after all the spoiled, rich, super model of Japan.

Too bad he wasn't at all attracted to her, he preferred the 'D' much more than the 'V'. But toying with her emotions was an opportunity he wasn't about to pass up.

His smirk only widens when she struts her way towards himself and Johnny, practically flaunting her boob job in her much too revealing bikini.

"Hey Johnny," she greets then carefully eyes Kise, instinctively licking her lips, "Ryouta, nice wave you caught there. You were pretty amazing."

Kise pushes his hair back, "Well I am pretty amazing."

Michelle laughs, playfully punching him on the arm, "So you're coming to my party right?" she asks.

Kise thinks about it for a moment, but shakes his head, "Sorry babe, not tonight I have class the next day."

"Aww, I'll miss you." She makes this obnoxious pout, that makes Kise want to cringe but for the sake of being polite he holds the disgust in.

"I'll miss you too." Then he adds, "Hey John I'll see you tomorrow or something I'm gonna take a shower."

After receiving the okay from his friend, Kise runs off to the nearest public shower to wash off the brine and the seasalt.

Some would say that Kise has the easiest life for an eighteen year old— attending a prestigious university in California, photo shoots, booze, parties— Living the life of an elite. Kise didn't have a care in the world. No responsibilities— having fun was his greatest satisfaction in life.

The only problem was the lack of happiness it fails to bring him. Kise's life isn't as luxurious and extravagant as people deem it to be.

His mother constantly worries about him and his father hates him.

And why does his father hate him? Because he thinks that the only son of Kaijo Corporations is a dishonor and disgrace to the family name, just because he would much rather prefer to suck cock than suck vagina.

The most amusing part about the situation was the bullshit of an arranged marriage his father created to hide the fact that his only son was, for the lack of a better word, _homosexual_.

Thus leading to Kise's rebel and exile he's declared from his family for the past three years.

He laughs. He laughs a cynical laugh before dousing his head into the cool spray of the water.

* * *

_A/N:_ Hello, Apolla here! I would just like to start off by saying that this is a Kikasa AU loosely based off the Korean drama "The Heirs"_. _Both Artemis and I will take turns writing/editing each chapter, so we hope that all of you reviewers out there will look forward to our work. Anyway, the first chapter is a bit of an informal introduction however it does get the plot rolling. Fair warning though, some characters may be a _bit_ ooc. Don't be surprised when that happens lol— you have been warned.

pls read and review!


	2. 01

**Disclaimer: **_© apolla and artemis. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of apolla and artemis._

* * *

**Royals**

**01**

"Betrayal is common for men with no conscience."

-Toby Beta, My Ancestor Was an Ancient Astronaut

* * *

**K**asamatsu Yukio clutches the piece of paper in his hands tightly as he tries to scrape over and over and over again in his head for a decent question or reply to offer the beautiful woman in front of him. She was balancing a baby boy who looked a little like Yukio did when he was an infant but with lighter hair and the most dazzling baby blue eyes he's ever seen. The infant was precious and he had to remember that the lady was waiting for him to reply. Clearing his throat again he pulls together all knowledge of the English language that he has.

"Um…..do….does…Ryu Takashi …r-rive here?" Yukio stammers staring at the woman, his mind flying a mile a minute. The houses in this area of California were huge. Spacious houses with even more room surrounding the towering palaces. Beautiful, colorful and decorative buildings that had made him almost skeptical to ring the doorbell when he finally arrived.

Early today, Kasamatsu was a hot sweaty mess by the time he arrived at the small apartment complex his father "lived" in. The white piece of paper with the adress printed neatly in his mothers inked handwriting was wrinkled and creased from having been nervously unfolded it and refolded on the plane. Staring at the numbers and letters over and over again, he practically engraved them into his brain, he really has no need for the paper.

The paper simply serves as a security blanket. A security to calm his frazzled nerves during the long flight. When he arrives to the run down complex he could hardly hold in his disdain. What he and his mother had back in Japan wasn't much better but it certainly seemed safer than the place his father seemed to be living in. When he knocked on the apartment number he almost had a heart attack from the startled and angry family that yelled angry obscenities in a language he didn't understand.

Feeling his heart sink to his stomach he had been staring at the paper as he walked down the four flight of stairs with his duffle bag. His mind was racing quickly coming up with a game plan because he sure as hell wasn't going to end up lost in this new country. He was going to find his father before the night fell even if it killed him.

It didn't take Kasamatsu long to find the landowner. Thank kami the man knew how to speak japanese and seemed very familiar with his father (Blessed the old man be). Everything from the forwarding address for old mail and a work place. Kasamatsu almost shed tears of relief but instead he just ended up a nervous sweaty mess as he tracked down another cab to take him where he needed to go.

Which lead him to the castle like home with an american woman answering the door. Surely they were roommates? Another family, maybe his American boss was letting him live there while he got his affairs in order. He could imagine that his father left the apartment complex to save towards buying a small house they could all live in. And this kind American family was letting his father stay with them. Yes that was a—

"Ri-ri?! Oh are you one of his friends from japan? I didn't know we were expecting you, he's out for lunch with a friend at the pier! Oh wow he's never had a visitor before!" The woman babbles loudly and much to fast for Yukio to understand. Who exactly was this woman? Ri-Ri? Was that some kind of american nickname given to his father.

"I'm so-sorry? Wh-who are you?" he managed to choke out taking a step back from the too bright and too loud woman. She laughs and turns pink, waving at him as if to apologize.

"Oh sorry, sorry! I'm Ryu's wife! You must be a pretty distant friend. We've been married for years!" Yukio catches the size of the gigantic rock on the woman's ring finger and he feels his stomach lodge in his throat. The words _husband_, _wife_ and _married_, sticking out to him like the loud foreign language instructional videos he's watched. The ones where the words were spoken slowly and repetitively so one could engrave it in their memories.

"…Ryu. IS. at. THE PEIR. He. will. be. there. for. A. WHILE. if. YOU. want. to. CATCH. UP. with. HIM." Swallowing the lump stuck in his throat he hears the woman with her obnoxiously loud and slow English. His father… Ryu Takashi was married to this woman? He was never known for keeping a calm mind and he was seething with uncontrollable rage and he used it to mask up the pain.

That was how he functioned. Anger now, pain later. But as he bit out a strained thank you and took down back to the street where he left the taxi, the anger still hadn't boiled up.

He was numb as he walked to the taxi and uttered **the pier** to the driver. It seemed to be fairly popular as the man brightens and starts to drive Kasamatsu away from the big, shiny house with the new car of the year in the driveway. The perfectly manicured garden with a fountain and a yard and toys. Lots of children's toys cluttering the lawn.

A picture straight from a hollywood movie. The ones where the perfect family live the perfect life. Mom and dad and kids spending every afternoon playing in the yard, having a picknick every now and then to keep things fun.

And then there was his childhood. Begging and pleading with his father to take him to the park. To play basketball with him or play on the swings and his angry father shoving him out of the only other room they had which belonged to his father as a study. Days of getting scolded for being too loud or being too needy while his father needed to work. The fights his mother and father had about Yukio. And the day his father left to try to make a better life for them.

And now his father was living the high life. And Yukio and his mother didn't seem to be part of his plan anymore.

x

x

Arriving at the beach Kasamatsu couldn't even enjoy the fact that this was his first time near the large body of water called the ocean. His gaze was directed at the man laughing obnoxiously loudly at the bar of one of the restaurants at the pier.

He was tan and he looked ten years younger than when he last saw him, but he was Ryu Takashi. He doesn't know how long he stood staring at the man before he dropps his duffle bag suitcase on the ground; and he couldn't even feel the relief of setting down the heavy object when an even heavier rock was sitting on his shoulders— invisible and suffocating him until he could hardly breath. Swallowing hard he could feel the warm saliva pool in his mouth a sure sign he was about to puke his guts out at the sight of his father drinking a beer merrily with another American man.

The numbness he felt on the way over was slowly melting away.

His infamous rage was mounting as his eyebrows furrow and the vein in his forehead throb. Before he realizes what he's doing, he marches straight towards the restaurant / bar. Placing an angry hand on his fathers shoulder, he pulls him back roughly and watches as his face morphs from buzzed joy to absolute terror and realization that he's found out.

There's no remorse in his eyes, only fear of being caught in a lie that was tearing Yukio's heart apart. He doesn't even realize he's slugged his dad across the face until security was hauling him out of the bar. He rages and struggles yelling profanities at his father in Japanese.

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU!" He screams hoarsely. He barely registers the words the police were telling him in English but his father brushes them aside awkwardly pulling him away and outside the bar.

Unwanted tears were streaming down Kasamatsu's face as he shoves his father away. Pacing like a caged lion, he shoots his accusing gunmetal grey eyes at his father, hoping to convey all his and his mother's hurt without his father on the undeserving bastard.

"Is this is why you never call us? BECAUSE YOU FORGOT ABOUT US AND STARTED A NEW FUCKING FAMILY. You LYING sack of shit HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" He screams again continuing to pace like a caged animal. His anger having no limit. It was boiling and unfurling in the pit of his stomach until all he could do was shout profanities he knew his mother would slap him for. But he was no longer in control of his body of his frustrations.

Years of watching after his mother, the burden of knowing that without Kasamatsu's hard work his mother could overwork herself and die. Having to juggle school and and a job to be able to afford medicine for his sick mother. Having to grow up too damn fast to care after himself when she got too sick to work her double jobs. All the while his father was meeting a new younger, healthier woman. Starting a new life where Saki Kasamatsu and Yukio Kasamatsu didn't exist.

"S-son"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING FATHER." Yukio screams attracting the attention of several passerby's who didn't understand what he was even saying in Japanese.

"Alright Yukio calm down before the police get involved." The man says sternly as if trying to exact his fatherly authority, but it only serves to piss off Yukio more. He glowers at his father, reaching down to rummage through his duffle bag.

"How long?" he asks stiffly continuing to look for the dried food his mother had sent over for Ryu.

"Yuki-"

"HOW FUCKING LONG!?"

"S-six years." His father can only reply shuffling his feet together. Yukio's tears keep falling as he takes hold of the dried sweets his mother baked with such happiness for his father. Swallowing the lump in his throat he rose to his feet and shoved the pastries at his father.

"She was so happy. So excited we were finally going to be together as a family. At the end of the summer we would have had enough money to travel together but I'm glad she sent me. And I could find out what a hard working "husband" she really has. Sleeping with the first woman who opens her legs for you—" the slap Yukio receives in the face only makes him see red as he pins his father with a steely glare before shoving his father away as he tries to lectures him for insulting his wife that way.

"Fuck you don't you dare try to turn this around while you slept around on my mom while she cried herself to sleep missing you. Working day in and out to provide for me when you were out here starting a new family." The silence that echoed afterward had annoyed the fuck out of Yukio and he picked up his back slinging it around his shoulders.

"Go home to your wife Ryu Takashi." Yukio whispers icily glowering at his father. The rush of rage leaving him suddenly— his shoulders sag as he faces the weight of the truth before him.

Soon enough he was left feeling empty.

"Go home before I decide to go back and tell her the truth."

"You wouldn't! Sh-She's pregnant you cant-" Yukio's face only grows colder at this and he could see his father waver with the bite in Kasamatsu's glare.

"Just watch me father….leave us and never show you disgraceful face to us again. Your dead to me and you will be dead to her. She won't know how the love of her life betrayed her this way. Your dead. Tragic office fire. I don't have a father." Yukio waits for no other response from his father and instead chooses to walk down the rest of the pier on autopilot. He walks long until the pier runs out and stares out to the ocean watching the waves rush and roar. The salty tears on his cheeks falls without his notice.

**How** the hell he was going to tell his mother.

Yukio was pretty sure what he was going to tell her. He could already see the lie weaving itself together in his mind but he dreads the execution of the lie. How devastated his mother would be. How her health would probably deteriorate even if he told her the truth but at least she would have the consolation that he died a "hero". It was more than the slimy bastard deserved but he would't let his mother ever find out the truth. He would at least protect her from that pain.

* * *

After taking a quick shower and dressing himself into some more comfortable clothing, Kise is sitting in his usual seat by the window. He's sipping into the straw of his iced coffee as he writes his thoughts into his personal journal for his class.

Kise attends a private university around LA—majoring in business and a minor in English— even though technically in Japan he was only a senior in high school. A genius is what his many tutors described him as— the brain of a scholar in an eighteen year old's body.

The English class he's attending right now requires him to write about his inner most feelings everyday. His teacher believes strongly in the freedom of writing and speech and feels that it helps bring out the creative flow better. The task itself is a waste of time and rather boring, but Kise doesn't particularly mind it at all, in fact Kise enjoys it.

Writing down his feelings helps clear his mind of the insecurities and the issues that surround his life. He doesn't have many friends to talk to and he doesn't have any siblings to vent out his frustrations to, so he finds that writings his thoughts into his journal is a type of surrogate of the latter— it honestly just makes him feel less alone than he already was.

Jotting down the last of his thoughts for the day, he places his pen down on the side, taking another bite of his sandwich as the waitress comes by to poor some more coffee into his cup.

"Where's your friend today?" the waitress, he's come to know as Moritaka Ai, a Japanese immigrant on a student visa, that he often talks to at the café he constantly goes to. Kise acquaints himself with a lot of people, but can't seem to hold any sort of relevant relationship of any kind.

Kise turns to look up at her with that typical playful smirk he always has, "He's got some other business he needs to attend to." He answers and then pouts in a cutesy way, "Aren't you going to ask me how I am today, Moritaka-san?"

The woman laughs at his attempt at being adorable, "Cute. But no."

Kise pouts again, about to defend himself, until he hears someone yelling in Japanese across the other side of the café. Instantly, his head snaps in that direction as the scene unfolds before him. A boy maybe a year or a couple of months older than him, is yelling at an older man whom he seemingly bears a resemblance to— Kise guesses that the old man was probably the boy's father.

The boy himself is good-looking- tall, dark haired with piercing gunmetal grey eyes. He was well built as if he's played a type of sport for a couple of years.

Totally Kise's type.

He watches carefully, as Ai finally leaves to attend to the other customers. Kise doesn't understand much of what exactly they were talking about but after the boy shouts, "HOW FUCKING LONG?" Kise finally empathizes with him.

Infidelity.

"S-Six Years."

Wow, what an asshole.

The boy looks like he's about to cry but holds down his emotions to look at his father straight in the eyes to tell him off real good.

"Just watch me father….leave us and never show your disgraceful face to us again. Your dead to me and you will be dead to her. She won't know how the love of her life betrayed her this way. Your dead. Tragic office fire. I don't have a father."

Hearing those words, Kise feels a form of nostalgia. Typically reminding him of the haunting last words his own father had spoken to him before he left for California.

"I don't need a son who goes around liking his own gender. Don't think you're apart of this family, just because you live in this house. I don't ever want to your face until you can prove you can be better. So leave. After today, I will no longer have a son."

He swallows, the back of his spine shivering at the mere thought of those dreadful words. It's been three years since then and it still feels like someone had ripped the bandaged off all over again. That's how raw the ill feelings still were and watching this boy and the utter rejection— Kise felt as if they were rather similar in a way, causing him to be some what drawn and intrigued by this boy.

It was at that moment that the boy storms off and out of the café. Kise quickly stands from his seat, tossing his tab onto the table and then running after the boy.

* * *

_A/N:_ HEYY~ Artemis here! I hope you enjoyed the development of the story so far. Guys tell me i'm not the only one that wants to strangle senpai's dad. Anyone? Anyone? Buller? I'm really excited for Kikasa interaction next chapter!

pls read and review!


End file.
